teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Mira
"I sense good in you brother!" "And I sense evil in you sister!" -Mira responds to Puddin's comment Mira (ミラ, Mira) was a major villain in The Adventures of Dumplin, and the true enemy of The Adventures of Puddin. Personality He is a stern Mommy's boy who finds little joy in anything. His primary emotion is disgust. Mira remains stoic, silent and is a quiet observer for the most of time, rarely speaking and keeping a serious expression on his face. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, while has no problem speaking, he lets his mother Towa be the one who does so with quite frequency. He acts as a body-guard for her. He is shown to be confident over his power and gets disappointed whenever he faces an opponent weaker than him. When defeated, Mira will always say he needs more power to get stronger to achieve his ultimate goal of becoming the strongest fighter before Dumplin does. Aspiring to become the ultimate, strongest being and defeat Dumplin, he had no desire for relationships with others at first. However, after experiencing many losses against Dumplin and spending time with him, Towa, and Puddin he started to change his mind. He is cold, cruel and rarely shows emotion. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 after his defeat by the hands of the Dumplin, he changed. He was dissatisfied with himself and was increasingly jealous seeing all the villains access their full potential, while Mira's was yet to be tapped. He was struggling of how these seemingly ordinary fighters reach impossible heights that Mira couldn't achieve. He was also shown to be cowardly, as he ran away from his step-father Dumplin several times. On the other hand, he can also be quite fearless at times such as when he told God of Destruction Beerus to be quiet while Mira was fighting his step-sister Puddin and even had the audacity to tell Beerus he couldn't care less who he was as he happened to be enjoying his fight and wouldn't allow for any distractions, not even from the fearsome God of Destruction. Fortunately for him, Beerus found his attitude somewhat admirable as it had been a long time since someone had to guts to do so. As the game progress with Mira's battle with Bardock however, he began to realize what he lacked, not only the Demon God powers that Dumplin possessed, but also The Fuck Box. Because of this, he fully embraced his need to get stronger, willing himself to be taught by Fuck Box Geoff even if it kills him. Because of his goal to become the strongest increasing more than ever, he removed all care for his mother Towa, eventually betraying and absorbing her and Tokitoki's egg in order to further himself and strike out on his own during the finale of the game. However, just before Puddin completely vaporizes he asks Dumplin, Towa, and Puddin to forgive him, leaving his loyalties to be debated. In his moments of death his desire to become stronger and fight is shown clearly, as in his last moments he smiles at his loss to his younger, but powerful step-sister and his last wish is that he could fight with them more. These aspects of his personality are likely influenced by his Saiyan cells. Biography Pre-Xenoverse He was created by Towa to help her plans of reviving the Demon Realm. Along with killing Majin Boo to avenge her brother Dabura. Adventures of Dumplin He became an antagonist to Dumplin and Trunks, protecting Towa while she messed with time. He came to be one of the few to battle Dumplin and live the tale during their fight on Namek, where his super armor proved annoying. They continued this rivalry for a long time until during the Boo saga, Dumplin easily defeated and used a generic beam to vaporize him. Pre-Xenoverse 2 Towa, with the aid of Dumplin, brought Mira back to life using the remains of his core. They spent lots of time together, however he grew quick disdain for his younger sister Puddin, slowly planning his revenge. Rise of Puddin With the realization he would not be the heir to the Demon God throne, he and Towa abandoned their family for their plans of reviving the Demon Realm. He continued to grow more powerful, desiring to grow stronger than his sister, becoming her rival. During this time he abandoned his Super-Armor (totally not just coded out) for more power, quickly surpassing his old self. Knowing he was outmatched he rarely fought Puddin 1v1, until he was left with no choice when she tracked them to their pocket world. After a quick battle with Puddin, Towa attempted to seal him away in the Fuck Box, however Bardock utilized his family move and put him in a Full Nelson. He was pulled down into the Fuck Box with Bardock to whom he lost too, during his time their he realized what he needed to defeat Puddin. He floated in the Fuck Box before meeting Fuck Box Geoff, who showed him how to utilize his Demon blood. During this time he learned the Fuck Box. With control over the Fuck Box, he quickly returned to Towa to aid her, with his new found Demon God powers he attempted to kill Puddin with a blast, with Dumplin taking the shot for her. Once Puddin arrived into their dimension, he quickly engaged with battle with Puddin, who quickly over powered his Demon awakened form. This crushing defeat however changed him, awakening the full extent of his Demon God powers, he re-engaged in battle this time surpassing Puddin in power, forcing her to shift in and out of Kaio-Ken to keep up, however this power was overloading his core threatening to create a explosion of wiping out the universe, causing Towa to team up with her daughter. Upon his defeat he lured Towa in, only to grab her by the throat. Loosing all restriction in desire to surpass his family, he consumed his creator Towa in a fit of incestuous rage, oh and Tokitoki's egg if that matters, with this power he transformed into Demon God Mira '''(or his fusion name Mowa). This power caused Puddin to awaken her own Demon God powers just to keep up, however even then she angrily needed the trivial help of SSB Goku. After a lengthy battle, with the help of Goku's Dragon fist, Puddin used her ultimate technique to kill Mira, '''the KamehameNya!!! Relationships Towa: As Mira's mother creator, he is a mama's boy to the point of incest. However after the duo betray their family, he slowly becomes more independent and controlling of the group, growing jealous in others, until he eventually loses all restriction and consumes Towa. He fantasizes about a non-exist universe (Dragon Ball Online) where he marries Towa and having son named Fu though Towa finds this disgusting. Dumplin: Originally enemies but now step-father and step-son, Dumplin helped recreate him due to Towas' request. During their time as a family he hated him and how he's forced to act nice, deep down though he may have loved Dumplin. He grew to fear Dumplin in Xenoverse 2, running any time he chased after him. Mira hates Dumplin because of his 1st defeat in Xenoverse 1. Puddin: As his younger step half-sister, he had hopes of her joining their side (while Puddin sensed good in Mira, Mira sensed evil in Puddin), however this quickly faded upon realization of two things, her Demon God powers, and her pure heart. They commonly held a rivalry during Xenoverse 2. After loosing to her repeatedly his mental state started to deteriorate to the point of attempting to kill his sister and father, all the way to consuming his own mother. At some point he thought of performing incest on his own little sister. Frogurt: Mira is their step-uncle. Dabura: Mira's uncle. Mechikabura: Mira's great-grandfather. Trunks: He never thought highly of him, viewing him as the mess up pest he is. Power As the most powerful Bio-android he easily surpasses the likes of early Freeza and Fat Boo during Xenoverse 1. He had an extremely broken Super-Armor ability, allowing him to hold his own against Dumplin's Fuck Box. After being destroyed and rebuilt by Towa and Dumplin he adapted to the body with his step-fathers cell's. He switched out his Super-Armor for raw power, during this time he quickly surpassed his old self, unlocking his Demon powers while gaining stolen energy at the same time. During his battle with Puddin he started to unlock his Demon God powers, eventually going Demon God Mira, in this state his power surpassed the likes of Puddin, forcing her to use Kaio-ken. When absorbed with Towa with his demon powers, his power level skyrockets to extreme heights, forcing Puddin to unlock her own Demon God powers, and even then she was forced to defeat him with the little aid of Goku. Techniques He utilizes both Mana and Ki to a level of balance similar to Dumplin: # Super Armor- A technique used by Mira to protect himself form most knock-back. While extremely powerful against protecting against the (although weaker) Fuck Box, it did not protect him from any damage he may maintain. He abandoned this technique for more power. # Galick Beam Cannon- An advanced evil version of Galick Gun. # Serious Bomb- # Demon Powers- Used to enhance his strength. # The Fuck Box- While much weaker than Dumplin's and Towa's, He used this to escape from the Fuck Box with the help of Fuck Box Geoff. Forms and power ups Base form- His normal state. Super Mira- Mira's Super Saiyan form used in DB Heroes. Demon Mira- A predecessor form that he tapped into after being taught how to tap into his Demon God powers by Fuck Box Geoff. This form is slightly weaker than Base form Puddin. Its appearance is surrounded by a large purple aura. Demon God Mira- Using every part of his Demon heritage from both Dumplin and Towa, he transforms himself into a Demon God. Using this form he surpassed Puddin, forcing her to utilize Kaio-ken to defeat him. This form is light gray and surrounded by purple aura and red eyes. Mowa (Final Form Mira)- His ultimate form after going SSJ, unlocking his Demon God powers, and absorbing Towa and the Time Egg. This state forced Puddin to unlock her own Demon God powers, and even then she needed a bit of aid from SSB Goku to defeat him. This form takes the appearance of a white SSJ4 with normal SSJ hair, Potara earrings, and wearing Towas' skirt. Trivia * He is very strong but only held his own to Dumplin due to Super Armor. * He fantasizes about a non-exist universe (Dragon Ball Online) where he is being the husband and sex partner for Towa however she knows how creepy it is. He also wrote a fanfiction surrounding this universe. * He has the DNA of everyone from history, except for Yamcha. * He is the only one besides Cooler to push Puddin to her limit, forcing her not only to use Kaio-Ken, but to awaken her true powers. * He simply uses others' transformations. * His Mowa form resembles the fan-made Super Saiyan 5 form due to the white hair. * He managed to injure Dumplin indirectly by attacking Puddin in the time nest, Though Dumplin was heavily surpressed and quickly recovered and decided to take a nap and have Puddin finish the job. Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:F.A.G. Category:Males Category:Xenoverse Category:Xenoverse 2 Category:Dragon Ball Fusions Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Articles in need of cleanup Category:Article stubs Category:Royal Characters Category:Aliens Category:Immortal beings Category:Siblings Category:Dicks Category:Dumplin Family Category:Team Four Star Category:Saiyans Category:Majins Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs